belalay
by shirocchin
Summary: "Kenapa milikku tidak tumbuh sebesar milik Todoroki-kun?"


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi**

**Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

"Rasanya tidak adil."

Midoriya Izuku meletakkan dagunya di tepian bathub yang basah. Tetesan air mengalir turun dari rambut, leher, dan pundaknya yang telanjang. Ekspresinya murung, bibirnya sedikit merengut. Todoroki Shouto, dalam kondisi yang sama seperti pemuda berambut hijau, mengangkat wajahnya. Jejak-jejak air tertinggal di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apanya yang tidak adil, Midoriya?"

Suara berat khas milik Shouto menyentak Izuku. Pemuda itu menatap sekilas Shouto yang bersandar pada kepala bathub. Rambutnya yang berwarna unik disisir ke belakang, mengekspos dahinya. Izuku menelan ludah. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kebiasaan mandi bersama sejak anak-anak terbawa hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa. Dulu, keduanya menghabiskan sore dengan berburu kumbang di hutan, mencari ikan di sungai kecil hingga lupa waktu, mengejar capung di antara padang ilalang di sebuah bukit, dan kenangan-kenangan masa kecil yang tak bisa disebutkan satu per satu. Izuku mencatat semuanya di sebuah buku harian yang ia simpan rapat-rapat di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Jika Shouto menemukannya, pemuda itu pasti menertawakannya. Ah, tapi sudah lama sekali Izuku tak melihat Shouto tertawa.

"Anu..."

"Anu?" Kedua alis Shouto bertaut heran. Shouto memajukan tubuhnya yang atletis ke arah Izuku, membuat air berkecipak lembut dan gumpalan busa putih beraroma wangi terdorong pelan.

"A-aku hanya penasaran kenapa aku tidak tumbuh sebesar Todoroki-_kun_!" Tanpa sadar Izuku berteriak, lalu menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. Wajahnya semerah tomat matang yang ditanam ibunya di halaman belakang.

Shouto menatap teman masa kecilnya lekat-lekat, lalu menunduk ke arah _sesuatu_ di bawah sana. Pemuda itu kembali memandang Izuku yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh? Izuku berpegangan pada tepi bathub, berniat keluar dan meninggalkan Shouto namun pemuda tampan itu lebih cepat. Izuku kembali terduduk pada posisi semula, membuat cipratan air dan busa meluber hingga ke lantai kamar mandi.

"Midoriya, apa hal itu benar-benar mengganggumu? Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal sepele—"

"Mana mungkin sepele!" Izuku memotong dengan pipi menggembung. Shouto nyaris khilaf dan menerjang pemuda di hadapannya. "M-memang aku kekanak-kanakan, tapi rasanya ada jurang yang menganga di antara kita. Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Todoroki-kun sangat tampan dan keren, tinggi, disukai banyak orang. Aku—m-mungkin berada di dekatku membuatmu malu."

"Aku suka ukuran milikmu yang imut dan menggemaskan, jadi kau tak perlu merasa rendah diri." Izuku menyiramkan air penuh busa ke wajah Shouto membuat pemuda dengan bekas luka bakar di sisi kiri wajahnya terbatuk kecil.

"K-kau tak perlu mengatakannya!"

"_Warui na_. Kau boleh menyentuhnya jika penasaran." Shouto mengatakannya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kau yakin? Kita sudah bersama sejak masih kecil, kau tak perlu malu—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Izuku lelah sendiri menghadapi kepolosan Shouto. Persahabatan macam apa yang melibatkan kegiatan jamah menjamah alat kelamin? Sungguh hina.

"Kita masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti milikmu akan tumbuh sebesar—sepertinya mustahil." Shouto menyeringai samar. Izuku semakin kesal dan mulai menggelitiki telapak kaki Shouto.

"Tapi aku menyukai Midoriya apa adanya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan suka jika milikmu lebih besar dari milikku karena Midoriya ditakdirkan menjadi seorang _uke_ dan _uke_ harus memiliki anu kecil. Kau paham maksudku." Shouto bicara panjang lebar membuat Izuku berbusa. Dari mana Todoroki Shouto-kun bisa mengenal istilah uke?

"T-terserah lah. Tapi aku yakin suatu hari nanti..."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Shouto tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Todoroki-_kun_ mendadak jadi cabul." Izuku bergidik ngeri.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menyentuhnya?" Shouto kembali bertanya. Izuku menghadiahinya dengan lemparan sabun.

_**END**_


End file.
